Just Plain Weird
by Queen Mist
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have a conversation. Yukina pops in. And everything goes downhill from there. YH if you squint


**SUMMARY:** Kurama and Hiei have a conversation. Yukina pops in. And everything goes downhill from there. YH (if you squint)

**Disclaimer:** ... Anything but the plot is not mine.

* * *

"You should get that treated..." 

Hiei shot the fox demon a dark glare. Kurama simply shrugged his shoulders, sipping delicately from his tea. The red-haired demon was sitting languidly on the couch, a book in one hand and the other with a cup of tea. 'Trust _Kurama to be so damn relaxed,'_ Hiei grumbled inwardly. He shifted slightly, looking out the window. It was dusk.

"Your sister's coming, by the way..."

His eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so surprised? She's worried about her brother, naturally." Kami, the man was amused. Amused!

"She doesn't know." Hiei snapped angrily.

"Still soft about it? Honestly, Hiei, you should tell her." Kurama said coolly, flipping a page.

"She doesn't need to know."

Kurama shrugged again. "It's your choice anyway." And he resumed reading. "You should get that treated."

Hiei snorted, looking at his burnt arm almost distastefully. "I can handle this. It's not like I'm gonna die."

"Right." Pause. "Yukina would really love to see your arm burnt."

Hiei glared at him again. "What's got you so sarcastic? I'm supposed to be the evil one."

"That's good."

Hiei muttered a few choice words under his breath. Apparently, it didn't go unnoticed because he heard an amused chuckle come from the redhead. Almost exasperated, he opened the door out of the room when...

BAM!

"Che..." Hiei rubbed his shoulder, an almost affronted look on his face. He blinked, looked up, and promptly turned to glare at Kurama.

Standing right in front of him was the Ice Princess herself. In the flesh.

A ghost of a smirk flitted across Kurama's gentle features._ 'Honestly. Everyone thought I'm the evil bastard. Kami, looks can really be deceiving,'_ Hiei thought. "Oh. I forgot to say she was coming today."

"Hiei-san?" Her voice was quivering.

Oh damn. Hiei quickly hid his arm behind his back. Unfortunately, that was his good arm. He turned to look at his sister as he hid both arms behind his back. He raised a cool eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" To his chagrin, he heard something akin to a snort come from somewhere behind him. He was almost positive it was Kurama, but the damn fox never snorted in his life.

Yukina peered into his eyes concernedly, making the little demon take a step back. "What happened? Why are you hurt?"

"We're in a battle, woman. It's natural I get hurt."

To his surprise, her eyes flared. "You're getting careless." And she promptly pushed the surprised demon to sit on the couch. "Hello, Kurama-san."

Kurama smiled genially at her, winking at Hiei. That insufferable jerk. "It's nice seeing you again, Yukina-san."

Hiei stiffened as she gingerly took his injured arm. "When did this happen?" she asked softly.

"You do know it's not your damn business, right?"

She sniffed primly, raising an eyebrow at him beneath her sea-green locks. "You're so difficult."

"And you're so weird."

"And you look so cute together."

Yukina promptly flushed a fiery crimson, ducking her head quickly. Hiei, on the other hand, almost snarled at the redhead, his eyes promising a slow painful death.

Kurama smiled. "Did you already see Kuwabara? He's just in the other room."

Yukina bit her lip nervously, glancing at Hiei and shaking her head. "Anou..."

The redhead almost smirked. "Not yet? Really worried about Hiei here, I see."

A really awkward silence ensued. Hiei's glare was boring a hole into Kurama's skull, but the fox demon was having way too much fun. The Ice Princess was blushing so madly you'd think they were having a secret affair or something.

"I'd appreciate it very much if you don't make such suggestive insinuations, Kurama," Hiei gritted out.

Kurama raised both hands in a supposedly placating gesture. However, it just made Hiei's blood boil. "I'm not. Making insinuations I mean."

Yukina shook her head again, the red not quite leaving her cheeks, and began healing Hiei's arm. A few moments later, she frowned. "This is really severe, Hiei-san... I can only do so much as to not let it get infected but for it to be fully healed, I have to try and heal it everyday..."

Pause. "WHAT?" Hiei blinked. "As in EVERY day?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"That's so sweet of you, Yukina-san."

Hiei snapped. "You butt out of this, Kurama."

Shrug.

"That's not very nice, Hiei-san. Kurama-san was just being concerned." Yukina chastised softly. Kurama nodded, his face a picture of innocence. Hiei almost puked. "I think Kurama-san deserves an apology."

"WHAT?!" His sister was joking, right?

Hiei stared at his sister in disbelief. They stared for a few minutes, neither of them having any intent of backing down. That was, until, Yukina's eyes started to water.

Oh damn.

Hiei panicked inwardly. Damn, damn, damn! He'll make his sister cry! "All right! But please don't cry!" He heard something like "damn smitten" and he cursed inwardly.

Yukina looked at him weirdly. "I wasn't going to cry, Hiei-san... I just got tired by looking in your eyes." And then she smiled, and Hiei felt incredibly happier, his bruised ego a little comforted. "But it's nice you want to apologize."

_'I don't.'_ At Yukina's expectant stare, he sighed inwardly. "Che. Sorry, Kurama." he muttered amidst the redhead's snickers.

"Got you wrapped around her little finger, huh?"

Hiei ignored him. Yukina blushed slightly, giggling. She stood up, lightly touching Hiei's shoulder, smiling warmly. "I've got to go, Hiei-san. It was nice seeing you again. If you ever need me, I'll be at Botan's room."

Kurama nodded when Hiei didn't reply. "That's wonderful, Yukina-san. I'll even fetch you myself if ever Hiei's arm here hurts him."

The little demon glared at him. He had no plans on EVER bothering his sister. Stupid fox.

Kurama looked out the window and feigned surprise upon seeing it was dark outside.

_'Drama king,'_ a voice grumbled petulantly in Hiei's mind. _'I can read you like an open book, you bastard...'_

"Oh look. It's rather dark outside, Yukina-san. A pretty girl like you shouldn't walk outside alone. Hiei, why don't you escort Yukina-san to her room?"

Hiei was positive Kurama was enjoying this. "Why don't you?" he shot back quickly, then regretted it immediately in seeing a flash of hurt flit across his sister's features.

Yukina looked down at her feet. "That's very nice of you, Kurama-san, but I'm not a little girl anymore. And I'm sure Hiei-san has other things to do..."

Hiei sighed inwardly. "Che. I'll go then." He stood up smoothly, almost infuriated by the knowing smile on Kurama's lips. He glared at the redhead for the nth time that day, his eyes clearly saying "We're going to talk and you're not getting away with it." He wasn't sure if his point was taken because Kurama simply shrugged, his smile widening. Idiot.

The siblings left the room quietly, their steps echoing softly in the empty corridor. Or at least, it was empty until they were halfway to Botan's room. A group of demons descended the stairs noisily, their guffaws grating on Hiei's nerves. He frowned.

The troop stopped upon seeing them- or upon seeing Yukina. Hiei was disgusted by the way they were ogling his sister. Identical maniacal grins erupted on their ugly faces.

When they were only two feet away from the Ice Princess (who was walking obliviously, her head down in favor of not looking at Hiei), the fire demon was there, his good arm wrapped around Yukina's waist.

She jumped in surprise, turning quickly in his arms. That's when she noticed her 'admirers.' "Hiei-san?" she whispered softly, her eyes widening both at the presence of the monsters and at his close proximity. Kami, she can even smell him from her position! Hiei tightened his grip on her, silently telling her to calm down and let him do everything.

Hiei cocked his head to the side arrogantly, a lazy smirk playing on his lips. "Why, pray tell, are you looking at us?" There was hardly any trace of affability in his tone.

"Is she yours?"

Yukina tightened her grip on his shirt while Hiei made a show of thinking for a few seconds.

"Hmm..." the fire demon said thoughtfully, flexing the fingers of his newly-healed arm in a supreme act of power. "Do I really need to answer that?" The group took a step back as they noticed his arm. Apparently, much to Hiei's pleasure, they had been there to watch his match. It had been lovely using black fire and he would not hesitate to use it again, even though he wasn't sure he can do it. He'll do anything to save his sister.

When nobody moved, Hiei tossed them a feral dangerous smile. "I'd appreciate it very much if you'd stop looking at what is obviously mine. I won't go into details, but you'd be ending up like that blonde guy if you don't follow me."

They finally got the point when Hiei's arm began to glow an unholy black. When they scampered, Hiei promptly let go of Yukina, muttering curses under his breath. "Don't think about it so much…" he grouched.

Yukina never said a word, but she had stared at him long enough to make him uncomfortable and continue walking. When they arrived at Botan's door, Yukina turned to smile at him and was not that surprised when he was walking away.

"Hiei-san?" she called out.

When he turned, she knew he was surprised by the warm smile she had for him. "What?" What had her so happy?

"Thank you." He looked at her a heartbeat longer and then he was gone.

* * *

"You... are out of your mind." Deep breath. "And I thought you were smart!" 

Kurama didn't even blink, sipping his tea and flipping a page. "I am."

"Right..." Hiei drawled sarcastically. And then he was fuming. "What the hell were you trying to do? Shoving me to my sister? What if she thinks I'm in love with her or something?"

Kurama looked up in surprise. "Oh? Who said anything about love?"

Hiei counted slowly in his head. He wasn't famed for his calmness, but he sure as hell tried not to be overly aggressive with anybody- even if that included this seemingly-innocent but really-infuriating fox demon. "I don't need you giving her any ideas about my supposed infatuation with her. I'm not in love with her, got it?" He hoped that that was the end of the conversation, that Kurama got the point, and that he can finally lie down and rest.

But NOOOOO. The redhead just wanted to make everything worse.

"Got it." Pause. "You don't?"

OK. Breathe. "I don't."

"Not even in a sort of fraternal way?"

"Well, maybe I do-"

"I told you so."

"But not in a-" Hiei glared. "You get my point."

Kurama shrugged again, and Hiei had suddenly developed a strong distaste to anything that involved Kurama's shoulders. "Sure."

Hiei scoffed. Then a door was shut rather loudly and Kurama was left alone, reading a book and sipping his tea, a knowing secret smile on his lips.

**Author's Notes:** There! Nothing smutty or something... just plain mild fluff. I'm sorry if I made Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama a little (ok, not so little) OOC, but I... you know... sort of like them that way. I think it's kinda funny. Ha-ha. Anyway, if you want to comment (and I'd really appreciate it if you don't give me any Howler-type review), just click that little button that says go down there at the left (or is it right? oh well. depends on your POV). So... thanks for reading. Love you guys! c; 


End file.
